Loving a ghost
by Erine28
Summary: Rine(OC) is a famous High school girl who has many secret admirer. Killua is an ex-assassin ghost who died with all hunters in the world on the past. What if the girl and the ghost met each other? Are they meant to got together? Can they fall in love each other? Check out the story it's Killua x OC
1. Prologue

Ohayou minna-san~

I'm the new author (Actually I have been in since a year or two but never got an inspiration) and now finally present you the first story…. Killua, Gon and the characters became ghosts at night X).

This time I'll write the Hunter x Hunter fanfic.

The main pairing is Killua x my OC

Oh and DISCLAIMER: Hunter x Hunter and some characters are not mine but Mr. Yoshiro Togashi! I just own the story and my OCs

Enjoy reading it!

PROLOGUE

Rine's pov.

Hello all, my name's Rine Steiner just call me Rine. I'm the student of The Hunter High school, and you know this is an interesting school. This school is an international High school, but entering this school is such a pain! I and the other students have to do many tests about some knowledge and lesson.

But you know? I'm passing the tests and I'm really happy though! At the final of the school trial, the school teachers always aware us not to go to school at night whatever happen don't go at night time! I don't know what it means though!

Well anyway, the girls wear a white uniform on top of that dark blue sleeved jacket with the school logo, a blue long tie, a dark blue skirt, white socks and black or brown shoes. Well I wear black shoes. The boys wear the same uniform but they wear blue jeans.

My self introduction? Okay…..

I am a fifteen year old girl with average height and my friends said I really light( which made me blush and stun), Long dark blue hair, a pair of blue sapphire eyes and pale skin. I usually tie my hair into left side and let the rest of my hair untied (Um… just imagine Lucy from fairy tail anime but with long dark blue hair with sapphire eyes and medium bobs).

Okay that's all my story about myself thank you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continue (TBC) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erine: Yup! That's all about Rine guess….

Rine: Ohayou minna-san!

Killua: Why I'm not appear here!

Erine: Don't worry, you will appear on the next chapter or maybe the 2 episodes later!

Gon: So what it will be Author-san!

Erine: Just call me Erine Gon, this will be Killua x Rine(OC) of course!

Rine: *blushes and runs away*

Killua: She's weird!

Gon & Erine: Please review, any critics or maybe suggestion or maybe anything else! Pleaseeeeeeeee remember to REVIEW!

Killua: whatever.

Erine: Sorry, it's too short…. I'll make it longer next chapter, but I'm not promising anything Deal XD

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 1 ( The beginning)

Killua: Ohayou… minna-san gomene, the prologue is so short and lame and not clear enough to understand *bows* and the author made it in school break time …. So you know it became a crack!

Rine: I am agree, she can't even concentrate on making stories….

Gon: By the way where is she?

Erine: Yo!*Gloomy aura around*

Gon & Killua: *gulp* Anyway Hunter x Hunter, us and some characters are definitely owned by Mr. Yoshiro Togashi. Erine just own her OCs and some story plot!

Rine: Enjoy *smiles* And thanks for the reviews!

CHAPTER 1

The Beginning of everything

Normal pov.

Rine walks to the school like always, she's looking to the sceneries as she walked. Then she's stop at one of her best friend's house.

"Jaa ne!" Shouted a blonde haired boy, with green emerald eyes.

"Ohayou Sora!" Rine said not forgetting her grins.

"Ohayou Rine!" Sora said smirking to her, they started to walk together.

"Ne, Rine…" Sora called, they're still walking to their school.

"What is it Sora?" Rine asked, Sora grins.

"Let's have a lunch together! Ah! And bring your two friends that you always talking about!" Sora said, a blush creep on his face.

"You mean Luna and Danny? Okay!" Rine said innocently grins at him, Sora hid his eyes with his bangs.

_'Why am I said that?!'_ Sora though.

"Do you have a fever Sora? You're so red…" Rine stared at Sora that blushed so red.

"N-No, I-I d-don't h-have a-any f-fever!" Sora rised his voice a little from embarrassment.

"Oh… Okay then" Rine said, they kept walking to the school.

(Skip time).

"Rine, I'll go to my class… Don't forget about our promise!" Sora said grinned and ran to his class, Rine smiled softly.

"Geez… typical Sora, weirdo" Rine mumbled, then she giggled a little.

"Oh my… I have to go to the class!" Rine said walked as fast as she can because she can't ran on the corridor. But she's not too lucky and…

BRAK!

She bumped into something or someone, she turned to look and she blushed a little.

"I-I'm s-sorry L-Len-kun!" Rine said to a spiky dark blue haired boy with golden eyes and glasses.

"That's okay Rine…" Len said, while picked up his stuff. Rine helped him too.

"Um… bye Rine!" Len said and leaving a blushing girl behind. Soon Rine snaps and ran to her classroom.

(Skip time).

Rine grinned widely to her friends, her friends turned to her.

"Ohayou minna-san!" Rine said.

"Ohayou Rine…" Said a red haired boy with blue sky eyes.

"Ohayou Rine-chan" Said a silver haired girl with red ruby eyes.

"Ohayou Luna, Sean…" Rine said.

"Hey Rine-chan, do you know about the rumors about a white haired boy wondering around the school?" The silver haired girl

"It's not you right Luna?" Asked the red haired boy or Sean.

Whack!

Luna's fist got right into Sean's head, Rine sweat dropped.

"Auch! That's hurt Luna…. T^T" Said Sean dramatically.

'_It's that rumor even true?'_ Though Rine while took a seat beside Luna.

Kring~ Kringg~ Kringggg~

"Wow! That was fast = =' " Said Rine sweat dropping.

"Alright brats! Took a paper, write your name in it! We're going to have a test!" Said a black haired man with glasses.

10%

20%

80%

90%

100% complete.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Said the students at once.

"You're so mean Mr. Harris…." Some students said.

"Shut up brats! I already told you in the first year to study everyday because there are many exams on my class!" Mr. Harris said, the students groaned but do what the teacher said anyway.

(Meanwhile at the dark room at a dark room).

A white haired boy appeared at the room, his blue sapphire eyes glowing in the dark.

"I really hate humans…." The boy mumbled, then a boy with spiky black hair with green lines appeared beside the white haired boy.

"Don't say that Killua…." The spiky haired boy said, his warm big honey eyes looked directly to the white haired boy-Killua Zoldyck.

"Yeah…. Yeah…. Whatever… Gon…." Killua said with a mocking tone.

"And stop appearing in front of the students will you!" The spiky black haired boy-Gon Freccs.

"Moe…. It's fun to see their reactions Gon~" Killua said with his kitty eyes.

"Geez…." Gon said and got disappeared, Killua smirks evilly.

"We'll wait for you humans~~ nyahahahahahaha!" Killua laughed evilly, but a can got thrown on his face.

"Auch! That's hurt

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TO BE CONTINUED (TBC)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rine: Stuck again aren't you Erine?

Erine: Yeah, I don't have ideas!

Killua: Why you make me become a crazy ghost? *dark aura around*

Erine: Gomenasai Killua! *Ran away*

Killua: Get back here! *Ran after Erine*

Rine: Well they're all gone I guess *sweat drop*

Gon: *appeared* Am I missing something?

Rine: Nope…. Everyone who read these, thank you for the reviews I appreciate it so much…. Hope you review again, give me some ideas, critics or something!

Gon: So Review please *puppy eyes*


End file.
